


For or With ( Stucky AU )

by marhvel



Series: For Reason [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe ? AU ish
Genre: AU, Angst, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Steve Rogers, Insecure Bucky Barnes, Insecure Steve, Insecure!Bucky, Mystery, Redskull is still alive, Sad, might make you cry, poetic af, they have nicknames, very deep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marhvel/pseuds/marhvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" you do this for or with me ?"<br/>" What if I pick both ?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hidden to be Found

**Author's Note:**

> here's another chapter/part !  
> hope you enjoy :)  
> feedback is most and always welcome !  
> -marhvel :)

Nobody told him , but there was one person that could . Steve knew why he'd become captain america , but to have his best friend betray him like that when he needed him most was not something he was use to .  3 years on after not agreeing to sign the accords here he was . Steve Rogers , Captain America , loved by all who knew him, feared by those who didn't. 

But that day , wasn't the type people would enjoy recalling. 

** -3 years previous-  **

"Is your phone out of battery or something ?" said James Buchanan Barnes to his best friend. They were both 25 . Both presumed **adults.** So you _would_ think . At this point both friends were off on their annual holidays that were granted by S.H.I.E.L.D  and Bucky was trying to get Steve out of the house for once.  

On the other side of the door Steve could very clearly hear his friend's plead to get his sorry ass out of the house and wasn't going to do anything about it , sometime soon maybe . Who knew . Bucky for certain did . This was the way it went , for the past 5 or so years Steve would remain cooped up in his flat , researching. All of this research would then help Steve to understand what was asked of him when he went on one of his worst missions to date. 

Find Redskull , before Redskull found him . Why ? Well that is classified information . S.H.I.E.LD agents only .  Good things come to those who wait is what the pair had learnt since 1942 . Steve and Bucky had waited long enough . 

He had been doing the same old thing as far as he was concerned . Research target using  S.H.I.E.LD's database that dated back to before Steve himself was born , finding the relevant information and then presenting it to Nick Fury , the director . After all of that was done he usually was briefed on the mission he needed to go on , who he should take with him if he will need to call in any type of reinforcements if the place he was going to was extremely dangerous . The person he would go with would only be one person , Steve would never take more than Bucky with him unless it was completely necessary for both Bucky and his safety and to keep the fact that they had to try their best to come back alive being true. 

"Um ...Steve ? , are you in there buddy ? " called Bucky desperately , all the while  wishing his friend had given him the key to _their_ apartment .  Defeated Bucky sat down , knowing that Steve wouldn't reply because he wouldn't unless something good had truly , finally happened to the pair of them which was something both boys were yet to experience . 

Finally Steve slipped a note through the mailbox and after hearing the loud clang of it shutting Bucky was filled with a mix of hope and despair at what his friend could and would've written on the note , and the answer as to why . 

"Right , I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then ?" mumbled Bucky with one hand in the letterbox , after saying this a little too loudly he went to get food because he knew Steve would not quit until he was truly done with his research . It was going to be a long night for the pair of them . 

While Bucky was determined still to remove Steve from the flat even for a second  and ask for the spare keys from him , Steve had found what he was looking for .  Bucky was always right about everything . His mobile was out of charge , not because he couldn't bring himself to talk to Bucky today , but because nothing needed to be said if his friend new what he had found out . 

He waited , for about half an hour and stared at the lock longing the whole time and slipped a quick scribbled note through the mailbox. What he had written would explain his findings , that was the one of the things he was sure of during that moment .  What he wasn't so sure of was his friend . 

the note read : _I found a really old video and a file today Bucky , why is your name on it ? ._

The video showed a camera being zoomed into shattered glass down a dark tunnel with a easily identifiable laugh resonating almost inaudibly from the other end . the voice he'd known since birth  said "Go now while you can Steve , please . I can do this don't worry about me ! Go . " Then _his_ voice , Steve's voice replied " You do this for or with me ?" . " What happens if I pick both ?" came the whispered reply from Bucky in the video , shortly after the footage ends and so does his faith . 

**-present day-**

You just follow the orders and do what your told . Simple .  Except  if your friend was reportedly missing for 2 years and to this day you still haven't found out why , all you know is that he's alive .Or so it seems . On top of his mysterious findings looking at old records from years back , his arch nemesis a certain "RedSkull " still had an existence and Steve Rogers still needs to put an end to it . 

 

 

 


	2. Testing Phases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starbucks , est. 1942 (?) .

Bucky walked out of the apartment complex while carefully slipping the note written by Steve into his pocket . Luckily he was wearing his pair of jeans that had not only pockets, but pockets with zips .

It was common for this to happen . Bucky would go out to get lunch for himself and Steve too , as he wouldn't cook when he was researching for a mission that they pair would surely soon be embarking on without knowledge of whether or not they will survive but just the faint glimmer of hope that they will come back alive to see thorough another night and more missions . Their usual go - to food shop was the one and only Starbucks . The branch in Brooklyn that happened to be the biggest in the US was situated a mere ten minute walk from Bucky and Steve's apartment .

Which if it was Summer , and Steve being up to his usual antics of taking charge of the mission and the research , it was considered their Summer "protocol" to go for Bucky to go and order the usual lunch for the pair of them and have Bucky sit by the door just in case there would be the slightest chance that his life long friend and room-mate Steve would finally open the door up and give Bucky his spare keys to their apartment .

The Starbucks's door opened with it's usual dull beeping noise to let people know of another human's presence as Bucky went and joined the ever elongating queue and picked up pasta salad for Steve and himself and thought about what drinks he would order . But in this case , and pretty much all of the cases where Bucky went out to Starbucks he always knew what to order for the pair of them . 

The order being : 2 caramel lattes with shortbread and the pasta salad which Steve especially loved ever since they first discovered the wonders of the infamous Starbucks when the pair first moved in as soon as Bucky can even remember being friend's with Steve . Everything both Bucky and Steve now did had to be carefully logged by Steve , whether or not he actually let Bucky in their apartment at the same time that he was researching to make a file for the mission Bucky would then go on with Steve right by his side as always . These reports were sent to S.H.E.I.L.D'S. headquarters with reports daily just in case anything they both saw seemed suspicious and out of the ordinary so that S.H.E.I.L.D could then investigate themselves and see whether a mission was needed to put a problem right .

Fortunately , Bucky was good at waiting . He had spent most of his childhood with Steve waiting , for the right time to say things because he wasn't completely sure as to whether what he would say to his friend would be the right thing , just in case his words came out in the wrong order and Bucky couldn't do anything to stop them , and then , when he went to upstairs to go to sleep and said his daily " Night Steve" before climbing into bed he wouldn't hear his friends usual reply of " Night Bucky ! " and the faint yet so near sound of a light being turned off before both were consumed by the inevitable , looming , constant darkness which would soon lead Bucky into the realm of sleep . But instead , when walking back into their apartment after the usual trip to the infamous Starbucks , only after stationing himself in front of the apartment's door and knocking , but knowing that Steve is on the other side locked away in the study , researching for whatever mission they would soon embark on , not knowing whether they would come back to see the sun rise tomorrow.

There Bucky stood , waiting in the queue at Starbucks , as patiently as he could . The line this time round happened to only have around 10 people , Bucky being at the back of this , had some time yet before his order came and he was able to get himself back to the apartment as quickly as possible . Why ? Just in case his friend , Steve had found some vital information to add to his report , which , he would then only tell Bucky about when he was completely sure that he had collect all of his required information , this could take from minutes , hours , to days , maybe even , weeks but it has never taken Steve years . Not until as it seems , now . Bucky knows him , and the fact that his friend will do what ever it takes to get the right thing done , for the right purposes , and will put time to the side to do what he needs , be it research , a mission , or writing the end of year reports that get sent off to s.h.i.e.l.d .

All of a sudden , the image occurs to Bucky of him putting the note from Steve that came from under the door , into his pocket but then he realises that he didn't actually zip it . " Did I lose it ?" he thinks frantically while patting his pockets . Then his eyes slowly , full of utter caution , trail down to his feet and he sighs in relief . He wonders about what Steve would have said to him if he came back and said that he'd lost it . To be honest , Bucky wouldn't want to know . He doesn't think anyone would want to know anyways. The queue seems to have shortened while Bucky was hunting for the note from his roommate. He has moved from tenth in the line to about seventh . By Starbucks' lunchtime weekend standards, the amount of people here was not normal . The previous times the pair had both walked into their favourite coffee spot , there were pretty much , always , queues . Yes not just one singular line like everyone would expect of a shop , but instead , the plural of the of word. Queues. Not wanting to lose his note given to him by Steve any time soon , Bucky made the inevitable choice . To open it and see what his friend had decided was so important that he possibly could not , dare , to even contemplate using the god given gift of the spoken word , to articulate whatever it was that Steve so desperately wanted to say .

With both eyes open , despite wanting to shut them , Bucky opened up the paper . So slowly that everything else on the planet became insignificant because it wasn't Steve or what he wanted to say to Bucky so badly that he couldn't use words or verbalise it.

Buck,

" you do this for or with me "   
"what if i pick both ?" 

\- Ste.

After reading them he realised that having a take out option wasn't the best , and the fact that Starbucks happened to be somewhat a deserted island was .

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !  
> hang on for the next chapter !  
> chapters will be uploaded when possible :)  
> \- marhvel :)


End file.
